The War
by JeReThEhErB
Summary: Read, and you will see!


**Prologue**

The man directly in front of him threw his elbow into Jake's gut, using his body weight, throwing him backwards into a brick wall. Jake recoiled and stood again. His eyes were black now, all around, the sky turned dark grayish, with dark swirls in the sky above.

"Do you think that you will defeat me?!" Jake's voice rang throughout the valley, deep and dark, as if some evil entity had possessed him.

The man before him grew in height about six inches, his muscles increased in strength by two fold. They dove straight into each other, locking hands, both struggling to take the other down. Everyone around them stared in awe while holding their hands over their ears, the crashing of the two brawlers was horridly loud. Then Darkness… Complete darkness consumed everything… A deep, sinister laugh could be heard… Was it over… Or was it just starting…

**Introduction**

Jake is twenty-three, living in a world of conflict; Conflict between the three dominant races of beings of the world; the Humans (no doubt), the Vampires, and the Lycans (also known as the Werewolves). Jake is no ordinary guy though. Up until three months before his fourteenth birthday, he was living a pretty ordinary life… But, on June 27th, he was dragged right into the center of a War… And he is the only one who can end it…

**June 27th, 2021**

Jake awoke to the sound of construction. He yawned

"What time is it…" he said, glancing at his alarm clock.

He strained his eyes in an attempt to focus on the bright red numbers.

"The sun isn't even up yet…" He said to himself, giving up on the time.

He rose out of his bed, stretching as he stood, almost falling over from dizziness. "Whoa… Now I know not to do that…" He mumbled. Once he gained his bearings, he walked over to his dresser, which had a mirror on it.

"Oh!!" He called out, as he flexed his biceps. "Sexy!"

After he was finished admiring himself, he left on his blue plaid pajama pants and walked out of his room without a shirt on. He walked out into a dark hallway, and walked right into a wall. He felt for a doorway to his right, and walked in about two feet, and hit a light switch. Lights flicked on and he was in the bathroom.

"Much better… Now I can see…" he said, as he looked around and hit another switch, turning on a light in the hallway.

He walked back out into the hallway, and towards the living room, where the television was turned on. His father was sitting on the sofa with his younger sister and mother.

"Mom, Dad, Sis, what're you guys doing up?" he noticed that the clock directly to his right said 3:16 in the morning.

He walked over to the sofa, and looked over at his father, mother, and sister. He noticed that they had strange marks on their necks.

"What the… Mom? Dad? Sis?" he was then struck on the back of the head by something hard and sharp.

He heard a sharp laughter, and someone speaking… The voice sounded strange, like the person had a retainer in his mouth…

"Hurry you fools, the other three are coming to!" the strange man yelled at four others in a whisper.

The other three, one man, and two women it seemed, sounded like they were arguing.

"That ones mine… No, she's mine!" said one of the women.

"Fine, I get the other two!" said another woman.

"Why did I have to get paired with idiots!?" said a man in the background.

Jake began to wonder, and then he was able to see; they must have blindfolded him somehow. The two men looked strange; something about their… Their TEETH… They had fangs! Something on his arm began to burn.

"What the hell is that?" said one of the strange men as Jake's right arm, his whole right arm began to glow a bright blue.

"Hurry damn it, kill them!" said the man who seemed to be in charge due to the fact that he was screaming commands this way and the other.

In the darkness, he could hear his sister screaming, calling for help.

"No, stop, please don't! Help!!" she screamed and screamed, and then went silent.

She was dead… So were his parents… About 5 minutes went by, and he heard rushing, people rushing into his house. One man was calling commands; he heard growls, hisses, metals clashing, guns blasting, then silence… Darkness, silence, then nothing…

**July 28th, 2044**


End file.
